


Adapting

by KaraDarla



Category: The Naturals - Jennifer Lynn Barnes
Genre: After Book 4, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraDarla/pseuds/KaraDarla
Summary: After Book 4, the naturals moved to Colorado where they continue on their life together.
Relationships: Agent Sterling/Agent Briggs, Cassandra Hobbes/Dean Redding, Judd/Nonna, Michael Townsend/Lia Zhang, Sloane Tavish/Celine Delacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Adapting

**Author's Note:**

> This is to take place after Book 4 and I just wanted to contribute to the small fanfic pool.  
> I do not the end point of this fic I'm just seeing where my feelings take me.  
> This is my first fic here I am testing the waters on how all these works.

“Remember to invite them over for dinner! And bring your boyfriend too.” Nonna yelled from the door as I waved back. “I will remember!” I replied with heated cheeks. The last time she has seen Dean, she had given him advice on how to kiss properly. I did not need Michael to tell me that he was flustered by the end of it. Sloane even commented that that was the first time Dean had his cheeks that red. 

I settled in the front passenger seat of Michael’s black Porsche. “Ah, is it time for our dear Dean Redding to have a meeting with your family? I must prepare him so he can make a good impression! Dear Dean grew up so fast!” Michael says in Nonna’s tone of voice, waving his hand around like an overjoyed mother.  
I let out a laugh my cheeks turning red. “Stop it,” I gave Michael a gentle shove on his shoulder and turned my eyes on the road. He started on the car and drove down the road.

“We are actually almost done moving into the house. The boxes were all moved in while you were babysitting Laurel.” Michael told me. Wearing striped polo shirt. “All that’s left is to lock away the coffee machine from Sloane.”

I nodded at it. Michael, Dean, Lia, Celine and Judd were going to move into a big house near my Nonna’s, moving out of our old home in Quantico. Our old home in Quantico was built and furnished to train us Naturals. The house was made to simulate crime scenes. The pool had glow in the dark paint splattered across the edges, streaks, blobs. All to simulate the murder of someone in the pool. 

_But home isn’t a place. Home is the people who love you the. Forever and ever, no matter what._

_Forever and ever, no matter what._

_Forever and ever—_

It has been 6 weeks since we took down the masters.  
6 weeks since I have killed my mother.  
6 weeks since I brought Laurel home.  
3 weeks since I have buried my mother’s real body in Colorado.

_I love you forever and ever_

“Earth to Colorado?” Michael sounded. Looking at the viewfinder. “I am planning to gift Dean a shirt. Should it have a unicorn or rainbow printed on it?”

“He’ll kill you for that.”

“It’s an early Christmas present,” he had a smugged grin. “He’ll appreciate it.” Michael was good at reading emotions. He was also wonderful at providing distractions.

“It’ll be a fantastic addition to his brooding closet. I bet its just dying for some colour.”

“Early Christmas?” I raised my brow. “It isn’t even October yet.”

“Early is in the phrase, Colorado. I believe it is considered and early Christmas present as long as it is not in December.”

-

Michael parked his car in the garage, and we got out. The sound of keys jingling as he swung the car keys around his pointer finger. The moving truck remained parked there but the boxes were already cleared. 

“All of you have already unpacked?” I investigated. The van was spotless and clean, but the driver was nowhere to be found.  
Michael nodded. “We work fast Colorado. Only yours isn’t unpacked but the boxes have already been moved into your own room.” He sauntered into the kitchen. Finding Sloane by the brand-new coffee machine. 

“Pineapples can be used as a natural meat tenderiser and leeches have 32 brains.” Sloane turned to us standing in the doorway and greeted. She then turned back to the coffee machine as we eyed the cup of freshly brewed coffee. “Celine gave me a coffee machine!” Sloane beamed. “And she said I can have a cup! We are going to play poker soon!”

“I thought I already warned her not to give you coffee.” Michael said, going to the kitchen counter and taking the bag of coffee capsules. “I’ll hide these away for a while.”

“Celine really likes you.” I told my former roommate. In this enormous house, everyone was able to get their own rooms so me and Sloane were no longer bunking with each other. Besides, I would not want Sloane to accidentally interrupting an intimate moment with Dean in my bed. It would be tremendously awkward. “She gave you a brand-new coffee machine.” Celine Delacroix was a new addition to our Naturals team. She has an eye to look out for the features in the facial bones beneath the skin. The forensics team favoured her skill and it aligns with Sloane’s where numbers made sense. 

“There are over 40 milllion donkeys in the world.” Sloane blurts out another statistic. “Celine promised me that I will have a miniature donkey.”  
I raised my brow. “do we have the stables and resources for that?”

“Celine is affirmative.” She drank another sip of her coffee. The strong aroma wafted around in the kitchen. “Judd says that we cannot have the stable built in our backyard though.”

Judd was our legal guardian and a former marine sniper. He thought that we still required supervision even though all of us have reached legal age and moved in with us. I suspected that he also wants to hit up on my Nonna. 

“Nonna wants to invite all of you to dinner back at my place.” I told them.

“Is that the only reason Judd went? To help with cooking?” Michael asked. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

“Majority of Italian dishes contain 7 common ingredients of olive oil, tomato, cheese, basil, wine, mushrooms and pasta.” Sloane then answered his question. “Maybe Judd also went to babysit Laurel. It is shown that Judd has a soft spot for kids.”

“And now that dear old Michael is all grown up, Judd has left me behind.” Michael said melodramatically. A finger traced down from the end of his right eye to his cheek, like he was crying.

“I am sure Judd still cares for us!” Sloane says fiercely then rambling on a fact about the factors that affect the concentration of sodium and potassium in tears.  
“I know Sloane.” Michael smiled.

“15 minutes until poker.” Lia announced as she walked in. She is our deception specialist. Good at detecting lies and telling them. She was wearing flats, a blue form fitting shirt and black shorts. Her Game on attire. You were interested on how Celine would play this game. How well she would lie.

“I’ll go get Dean.” I excused myself from the room. I wanted to at least see him one to one before the games starts. 

“Lock the door and remember you only have 15 minutes.” Lia went towards the living room.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I went to find Dean’s room. I climbed up the stairs, this time round where were no pictures of serial killers on the walls. I walked down the hallway and raise my hand to knock on Dean’s door. “Dean?”

“Cassie.” My boyfriend just then opens the door before my knuckle could land on it. He then slowly cupped his hands around my hand and pecked the knuckles. I smiled at him. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes. “The games are going to start soon.” I told him. Stepping closer to him. I could feel the heat from his body. I rested my head on his chest. Resting my ear over where his heart is. Hearing his heartbeat. Loud and steady. Dean gently held me there for a few seconds and brushed his lips onto my forehead. I felt safe and secure there. The muscles in his body were relaxed. I closed my eyes, finding comfort in his embrace.

“Honestly, I thought we made a rule about doing it behind closed doors.” Celine sounded from the other end of the hallway. Me and Dean split apart to each side of the hallway. I felt my cheeks heat up blushing. There was a beat of silence. “I will pretend I did not see anything.” Celine replied as she walked between us and then disappeared down the stairs.

“…maybe we can continue after dinner.” I turned back to Dean, face still red. Dean glanced at me and nodded. “Okay.” 

“Oh and, my Nonna are inviting us to eat dinner there.” I gave a shy smile. “She might have some extra life tips for you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, I see…” 

You are thinking back to when she handed you the packet and told you to be careful. I could not help profiling him for a second. You are already planning on how to answer to my Uncle Rio when he asks about how our relationship has fared.

“We better get going.” Dean noted. I nodded and held his hand. Pulling him along as we hastily made our way down the staircase together.

**Author's Note:**

> Do drop me some fanfic ideas like beach episodes! I can't make serial killers for them to find cause I am not sherlock holmes...or Jennifer Lynn Barnes... I won't do the psychology aspect of this book justice.
> 
> I am on tumblr at karadarla  
> kara_darla on Twitter and Instagram


End file.
